The Monkey's Paw
by ninjatomomi
Summary: When Alfred and Matthew stumble upon a mysterious shop, Alfred somehow manages to obtain the cursed Monkey's Paw. When he finds out of it's wishing powers, he foolishly he uses it, not knowing of the dangers that come. Oh, Alfred, what have you done? AU
1. Obtaining the Hand

The Monkey's Paw

"Please! Please! Pleeaasssseee!! Can we go in there?" A loud whining was heard.

"Yao's Store of Mystical Objects and Relics. Really Mattie? You want to go in there?" An incredulous voice sounded after the first.

"Please Alfred! Can't we go in there? I waited for you for an hour when we were at the sporting goods store!" The whining continued.

"Fine…I do owe you for that." The second voice was reluctant to let the first one get his way.

"Yes!"

"But please! Let's not stay too long."

Alfred and Matthew, twin brothers were shopping at the local mall for a gift for their father's birthday. Unfortunately, they hadn't found anything yet that would please their picky, English father. They had gotten distracted along their search and had ended up looking at things that they wanted instead. Alfred had wandered into the large sporting goods store to look for football and baseball gear while Matthew had waited patiently for his brother. It was alright that they got distracted though, they still had a few more days left until their father's birthday.

As they were exploring a more unfamiliar part of the mall, Matthew had spotted a new store, Yao's Store of Mystical Objects and Relics, that wasn't there the last time they came to the mall. Matthew, being all into mysterious things, was immediately attracted to the dark, musty looking store. He begged Alfred to go inside. He grabbed his brother's arm in a death grip and used his undeniable puppy eyes just to make Alfred agree. When Alfred he had, Matthew pumped his arms into the air as a sign of victory and grabbed his brother's hand, determined to not let him escape going into the store. The two then entered, one more reluctantly than the other.

A little bell chimed softly as the brothers entered the store. A small Asian man was working behind the counter. He looked as if he was twenty or so years of age. Along the walls of the store were shelves lined with various goods and relics. Some were beautiful while others looked dingy and old.

"Ah! Hello aru!" An Asian man greeted as the two walked into the small space.

"Hello!" Matthew said cheerfully back.

"Can I help you with anything aru?"

"Uhh…not now I guess…but then again…could you help us look for something for our father? His birthday is coming up and we don't have a gift for him." Matthew said sheepishly, a little embarrassed by the fact.

"Here come with me aru. I'll find you the perfect gift aru. I'm Yao by the way aru." He gave a short bow to the boys.

"I'm Matthew and that's my brother Alfred." He said, pointing with his slender finger to his twin who was still standing by the door way.

"Nice to meet the both of you aru. Now if you will Matthew, I have the perfect thing over here aru…"

The two of them wandered into the back and Alfred was all alone in the entry. He began to look around at the shelves lined with antique looking like things, old and dusty, and probably a few hundred years old too. As he began to look at another shelf, his eye spot a slender, golden tube sticking out form the corner of one of the other shelves near him. He picked it up and examined it, unaware that his brother and the store owner were coming back.

"This is perfect! Thank you so much! How did you know that our dad liked fairies? That's so cool! Look Alfred! Look at what Mr. Yao choose for Dad!."

Startled at his brother's voice, Alfred jumped a little, almost dropping the tube in his hands. He caught it just in time, right as it left to hit the floor, too.

"Jeeze Matt! Don't scare me like that! I almost dropped this thing I was holding!" He couldn't stop staring at it, the golden tube.

"Oh! Sorry Alfred, I wasn't paying attention to what you were doing." Matthew said, a little embarrassed.

"It's ok Mattie." That was when he felt the eyes on his arm.

Alfred looked up from his examination if the tube only to see Yao staring at him intensely. Matthew was right by him, holding a fairly large book with fairies decorating the cover.

"Is there a problem?" He asked a little peeved that the other man had been giving him a nasty glare..

"How is it that you can see it? Nobody can see it…It must have chosen you to be the owner…" Yao mumbled to himself, his familiar "aru" absent from his speech.

"Excuse me? I really don't understand what you're talking about." Alfred said, a little confused.

"The tube." Yao stated, "You can have it."

"What!? Really!? I can have it?" Alfred was elated. He wanted to examine the tube further.

"Yes."

"Al! I don't think that we can pay for it!" Matthew spoke up, "We only have enough for the book for Dad…"

"It doesn't matter." Yao interjected. "You can have them for free, both of the items."

"Really? Here, we have to pay you something…" Matthew got out his wallet and tried to give Yao a twenty dollar bill.

"No! I do not need the money. Just take the tube out of here."

"Oh..ok then…" Matthew put the money back into his wallet. He and his brother then turned to leave the store. "Thanks again Mr. Yao."

"Wait! Before you go…" He pointed at Alfred with a thin, pale finger, "Don't open that tube. It'll cause you destruction that will ruin your life. Don't open it." With that said, he turned and went to the back of the store.

"What do you think he meant when he said not to open it?" Alfred asked his brother as they walked together back to their car, the tube in his hand.

"I don't know Alfred but I think that you should just follow his orders and not open it." Matthew stated hesitantly.

"Pshhh! Yeah right Mattie, like I'm going to follow the directions given to me by some weird Asian guy." Alfred said as climbed into the driver's seat of their little car.

"Alfred, I'd do it if I were you."

"Oh stop being such a worry wart Mattie! Nothing's going to happen to us." And with that, the two drove out of the parking lot and to their house. If only Alfred knew what he was about to get into…

* * *

**Haha! A new story! So let me say this now, I wrote this in the span of about thirty to forty minutes. There's bound to be some mistakes in it and since it's about 1:16 in the morning, I'll fix them later. I hope that you'll enjoy this story though, I was inspired by that one XXXHolic episode with the Monke Paw in it :D Anyway, it's probably not as good as **_The Boy with the Purple Eyes_** but I wanted to try a new format and such. I think this story will be only six chapters long, one for each wish, including this chapter. FYI, I'm not basing it off the real story but the XXXHolic episode. in the real story I think that you only get three wishes...Oh well. Please, please please review! I need the help with this kind of narration. I want it to sound less boring and more interesting! **


	2. The First Wish

The Monkey's Paw

Chapter 2: The First Wish

_Tuesday, the very next day…_

It was around seven ten in the morning and the two brothers had just reached school. The two then split from each other, leaving to join their separate groups of friends who were conveniently waiting for their arrival.

"Hey everybody!" Alfred waved to his circle and ran over to join them while Matthew shyly walked to his Russian, Cuban and Dutch friends.

While Matthew's group left the area to go somewhere else, Alfred's group stayed where they were. Alfred quickly pulled everyone in closer as if he were to tell them an important secret.

"You guys have to check this out! I picked it up when me and Matt went to the mall yesterday." He pulled out the slender golden tube from his pocket, showing it to his group of friends. "I can't get it to open though. I really want to know what's inside."

"Here let me try!" One voice rang out.

"No! I want to!" said another.

"You're too weak! Let me do it."

The other boys in the group began to argue and soon they began to fight, each claiming that they were the one who would be able to open the tube.

"Hey now! Let's not fight over this!" Alfred yelled above the shouting voices. "I know!" His interjection caught the attention of the others. "We'll just pass it around until one of us is able to open it."

The boys then positioned themselves into a circle and Alfred passed the tube to the left. One by one, each boy tried but all of them failed in opening the mysterious cylinder. Finally, the golden tube was handed to the shyest and weakest boy in the group, Kiku Honda. As soon as he touched the tube and held it in his grasp the bottom portion slid out, revealing a bandaged grey thing.

Kiku suddenly screamed, dropped the artifact, and backed off as if he had touched something considered a taboo. He went as far as he could while still remaining in the circle of boys. Alfred had barely enough time to react when Kiku dropped the case and he somehow he managed to grab his treasure without it falling to the ground.

"Jeeze Kiku! What's your problem?" He looked up at the now trembling Japanese boy hiding behind his Greek friend.

"Th-that object…Alfred, it's cursed…W-why do you have it?" The scared boy quietly asked.

"You know what it is?" Alfred asked excitedly. "What is it Kiku? Really! I want to know!" By now he had run up closer to the boy, getting in his face. He became very excited, wanting to know more about the mysterious bandaged thing inside the tube.

"I-it's called a monkey's paw."

"A monkey's paw huh…What does it do?"

Kiku opened his mouth to answer but was swiftly cut off by the first morning bell. Kids all around the group rushed to their first period of the day. One by one Alfred's friends left, including Kiku. He guessed that he would have to question what the boy had said during lunch…or he could just research this "monkey's paw" on his own, after all, web design was his first class and nobody did what the teacher wanted them to do. They all went surfing on the internet instead, which was way more fun than making some boring website.

When Alfred reached his assigned computer in his class he immediately went and started looking up information on the monkey's paw. What he found sparked his interest in the relic even more.

"Wow, it grants the holder wishes! How cool! I can't wait to tell Mattie!" Alfred squealed in his chair. What he missed however, was the notion of doom that wisher gets in exchange for his wish…

When school ended, Alfred met up with his brother by the front gates. Together, the two started their walk home.

"Hey Mattie, guess what!"

"What is it Alfred?"

"You know the thing, the relic from yesterday?"

"Yeah, I do. I was there when you got it."

"Well Kiku managed to get it open."

At his brother's words Matthew stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and faced his brother, a look of horror in his normally kind and gentle eyes.

"What!?"

"I said that Kiku managed to open the tube."

"H-how!? Alfred! The shopkeeper, Mr. Yao said not to open it!"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who opened it! It was Kiku! And who cares about what some creepy Asian guy said. It's not like the thing will hurt anyone."

When he was done with his part of the argument, Alfred continued his walk, his brother frozen in his tracks.

"Al! Wait!" Matthew cried, as he ran to catch up with his brother. "How do you know that it would do anything bad?"

"I looked it up in first period. The things called a monkey's paw. Here look." He pulled out the tube and easily opened it. Alfred then proceeded to pull out the grey, wrapped paw. "I read that it'll grant the owner wishes."

"How many wishes do you get?"

"I don't really know…does it really matter? I've got a great idea! Let's try it out! We'll wish for something and then see if it'll happen!"

"I don't know Al…What if something bad happens…"

"Stop being such a worrywart Matt. Let's see…I wish…I wish for it to rain tomorrow. Yeah, that'll work. The weather man said it was supposed to be sunny tomorrow so if it rains, we'll know if the wish came true." He proceeded to place the paw back into the tube, unaware of the cracking sound coming from the inside of the golden relic.

"I hope you're right Al…about it being safe…"

* * *

_Wednesday Morning_

"Mattie! Mattie! Matt!"

Matthew was awoken by the harsh shoving of his shoulder and the sound of his name.

"Look! It's raining! I told you the paw granted wishes!"

"What are you talking about Al?"

"Come here and I'll show you!"

Matthew sleepily got out of bed and walked to the window in their shared bedroom. When he became aware of his surroundings, he heard the pitter-patter of rain against the sidewalk and the outside glass of the window.

"Oh my God Al! What have you done?!"

"Me!? I've done absolutely nothing! I just wished on the monkey's paw and it granted my wish! How awesome is that?" Alfred then proceeded to do a little dance of victory. "See, I told you the paw was magical. And look nothing is wrong with us, we're fine."

"But…but Al! Don't you wonder where the water for the rain originated? I mean it wasn't supposed to rain today, so where did it all come from?"

"Mattie, don't be such a spoilsport and stop worrying. You worry yourself way too much for our age."

"But Al! Everything sees so suspicious. I mean somehow Kiku manages to open the tube. Then you find out that it magically grants wishes! And then because you wished for it, it somehow started to rain! It doesn't make any sense! All this seems too perfect, almost too good to be true. There has to be a catch somewhere. I know there is..."

"It's all in your head Mattie. If you were to take the time and actually enjoy the moment, you'd see that this happens to be a perfect opportunity that we just so happened to stumble upon. You don't need to worry."

"But…but Al…"

"What did I just say?"

"I don't need to worry…"

"Exactly."

Alfred then gathered up his school clothes and walked into the hallway in the direction of the bathroom. Matthew stayed where he was, gazing out the window at the pouring rain. A slight pout formed on his face.

"It just seems so weird…" he whispered quietly to himself.

Little did Alfred and Matthew know, earlier that morning a few people enjoying their nice walk in the park noticed that all the water in the central pond was gone. There was nothing that could explain the odd occurrence and it left visitors puzzled as to why the pond was drained.

* * *

**Yay for a new chapter! I totally didn't do my APES homework because I wanted to write this! YAY! I hope that everything makes sense. Like I said before, I'm trying a new style for this story instead of like the one in **_The Boy with the Purple Eyes_**. I think for that story, it won't be updated till maybe Friday or Thursday...This story however will hopefully be completed soon. I want it to be shorter than TBWTPE. I also need to get back to my other story, **_A Secret Hidden From You._** I've been neglecting that one :( Anyway, I hope that this chapter wasn't as boring as I think it is...but I assure you, after this one, the wishes get better so the story will get more exciting. OK now that I'm done, I'm going to bed...good night!**

**PS Read and Review! :D  
**


	3. The Second Wish

The Monkey's Paw

Chapter 3: The Second Wish

_Wednesday, the mysteriously rainy day…_

"Alfred, I really don't like how it's raining…it's all so sudden." Matthew adjusted his umbrella aver his head as he walked with his brother to school. The rain was pouring down like bullets from the sky and was bouncing off their umbrellas making a loud pattering sound.

"Oh, just relax Mattie! You worry about nothing! I mean come on! If something bad was going to happen, it would have already done so. I used that one wish, remember, and the only thing that happened was the rain. It hasn't hurt anyone." Alfred's voice was full of certainty as he walked next to his brother.

"Sure Al…whatever you say." Insecurity was evident in his voice.

The two continued their walk to school in silence as the rain showed no sign of stopping.

They made it to school just in time, a few minutes before the first of two bells. They separated, Matthew going off to math, while Alfred went to his foreign language class. It was the start of a tremendously average day.

Other than the torrent of rain falling upon the school and the surrounding area, the day had been fairly normal, well the first three classes were. Alfred's day went mostly the same in every class, something to the tune of: come in late, go to his desk, attempt to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, quit half way through paying attention, fall asleep, be woken by the teacher only to fall back asleep, and thus stay that way until the bell rang. This was how almost every class went, however, the period he was currently in was the class right before lunch. This meant that Alfred would change the way he did things. Instead of the normal sleep through class routine, he would stare at the clock, not pay attention to anything, eject out of his seat once the bell rang and then continue to run to his group's hang out spot for a nice enjoyable break from the hideousness that was high school.

The bell suddenly rang and Alfred shot from his seat like a space rocket. He ran down the halls to the indoor cafeteria and claimed his spot at the usual lunch table. Slowly, one by one, his friends would come and the little group at the table slowly grew to its normal size. Soon enough, everyone was there, well almost everyone…

"Hey, where's Kiku?" Alfred asked no one in particular.

"Oh…in third period, he told me to tell you that he didn't want to be in close proximity of you when you have that…that thing. What was it called again?" The Spanish kid replied to the question being asked.

"The Monkey's Paw." Alfred said with a straight face and a serious tone.

"Yeah that thing. He said that it was evil. He also said that once you get rid of it, he'll come back to the group but for now he and that Greek kid are sitting somewhere else." The Spaniard then turned to face his friend, one of the Italian twins and tried to hug him, which only ended up in a slap to the face.

"Oh…I guess that's fine. Kiku can just leave the group. Why would he call it evil though?"

Alfred was curious to know why Kiku was so afraid of a dead hand. It wasn't as it had tried to kill him or anyone else. Why would Kiku have to be afraid? The rest of the lunch time was spent in an unnatural silent Alfred as the large group of friends conversed with each other.

Most of the school day went by relatively fast, well for Matthew at least it did. For Alfred the day was too slow and he found himself waiting for the last thirty minutes of school to end. He glared at the clock, watching it's every move, one second at a time. He was so into it, he didn't hear what his U.S. History teacher was saying to the students.

"Alright class! We'll be doing a very important project for the next two days. I expect you to go home and get all the information you need and bring it back by tomorrow. I mean everything too. Now I'm going to call out your name and give you your topic. First person is Arianna! You'll be doing…"

Alfred still wasn't paying attention, his face turned completely at the clock.

"Alfred!" The teacher walked over and slammed his hand down onto the desk. Alfred jumped up surprised and tore his face away from the precious time giver.

"What!? What's going on!?" He yelled out, awoken from his stupor. The classroom broke out in a loud laughter.

"Your topic, Alfred, for the two day project" The teacher glared down at him, "will be the Battle of Gettysburg and how it affected the outcome of the Civil War."

Alfred groaned loudly. As much as he loved U.S. history, he really didn't feel like having to start another project. It was spring! Didn't teachers know that spring was meant for fun and not working on "useless" things like projects!? Suddenly, the dismissal bell rang, releasing the students from the hell they call school. Alfred ran out of the classroom to where Matthew was gathering his stuff from his locker.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred screamed as he snuck up behind his brother.

"AHHHH!" Matthew jumped up and dropped his books. "Alfred! How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't sneak up on me like that!" Matthew gave his brother the harshest glare he could muster, but it didn't turn out the way he entirely wanted. Instead, he looked kind of pouty, his lower lip sticking out just a little.

"Awww jeeze Mattie! I just love to see you so flustered. It's so funny." Alfred bent down to help his brother pick up the books on the floor.

Once they were done with gathering the fallen goods, the two started on their journey home in the still pouring rain.

"Hey Mattie! I know what I'm going to use a wish for!" He grabbed his backpack, opened the front pocket and pulled out the familiar golden tube. "I have to do a project in history so," he pulled out the paw, "I'm gonna wish for all the materials! That way I won't have to look for it once we get home. It's great! I won't have to do any work and it'll all be there once we arrive home!"

The index finger of the paw snapped so that the top half of the finger was pointing at a downward angle. Unfortunately for the boys, the rain had muffled the cracking sound and they were too busy talking to each other to notice the broken finger…

"Al…I really think tha-"

"I know, I know! You really want me to stop making wishes." Alfred slipped the paw back into the tube and proceeded to place the tube into his backpack. "But why Matthew? We had this discussion going to school and I really don't understand your reasoning! Nothing bad has happened so far! You just need to take a chill pill and get off my back!"

"Bu-but Al! I-I d-don't want you to get h-hurt!"

"As if I would get hurt from some dead hand Matthew." Alfred suddenly stopped walking and faced Matthew. His face showed that he was angry, his brow was creased and he spoke in a serious, threatening tone. "It can't move. It's not even alive. How would it hurt me or anyone of that matter?"

"I-I don't know…" Matthew whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You're going to have to speak louder."

"I-I said that I d-didn't know." A bit of frustration evident in Matthew's voice.

"Precisely. You don't know how the hand would hurt me. You have no evidence or any facts that would prove that the paw is dangerous GET OFF MY BACK."

Matthew stopped walking and looked down at the ground. After a while, he lifted his head up and watched as his brother kept walking, leaving him alone in the middle of the sidewalk forcing him to walk home by himself in the rain.

"Why is he like that? Annoying, stupid Matthew! I hate him!" Alfred thought bitterly as he furiously walked home, trying to get as far away from Matthew as fast as he could. He just couldn't stand his brother's worry over nothing. "Jeeze, if the thing was going to kill me, it probably would have already done it by now." He mumbled as he ascended the stairs of his front porch.

When he opened the door, the first thing that Alfred noticed, other than his parents not being home, was the large pile of books and papers sitting on the dining room table. He excitedly ran over to them and examined each item quickly.

"Yes!" He cheered, fist pumping into the air. "This is what I needed for the project! Now I won't have to do anything!"

He quickly gathered up the materials and ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door loudly once he was inside. He dumped his backpack onto the floor and started spread the books, essays and papers all over his bed. Once he was done, he jumped onto his swivel chair by the desk and proceeded to go online and talk with friends.

When Matthew got home, still hurting from what his brother had said to him, he climbed the stairs up to the bedrooms. All he wanted to do was get to his room and brood over his brother's harsh words. When he passed by Alfred's door, he stopped and stared at it, a mixture of anger, frustration, and sadness welling up in his chest.

"You want to know why I worry Alfred?" He said quietly to himself. "It's because I care about you and I believe that you're get yourself trapped in a hole that you'll be unable to escape from."

Matthew sadly looked away from his brother's door and silently made his way to his room. Without a sound, he closed the door and hoped for a better tomorrow.

* * *

**Hello everybody! I'm really sorry if this chapter was disappointing. I didn't have the "feel" when I was writing this chapter like when I normally write. The only thing I felt was anger at how this chapter feels boring (and it probably is). Ehhh....the story should begin to pick up in the next chapter with what I planned. I was inspired of this awesome idea of what will happen later on when I was just sitting around. It'll be cool, at least I hope so. Hopefully it will be written the way I see it being played out in my brain. OK, it's like 12:00 am right now where I live, so I'm sorry if the grammar didn't make any sense in this note or in the story...Oh yeah! Before I forget, does anyone know how to spell "Jeeze" right? I don't think my way of spelling it is correct...Ehhhh I'm going to bed now see ya soon!**

**PS Read and review! **


	4. The Third Wish

The Monkey's Paw

Chapter 4: The Third Wish

**Hello everyone! So, I'll be doing two more updates today for two other stories. I feel bad since I fell behind with updating so with this mass one, I'll be all caught up :) **

**This chapter does not make me happy, at all. I feel like I reread it about ten times and it still sucks...I would love to know what you guys think, as readers, about this story and what I could change if I do go back and edit it some more as a whole.  
**

* * *

It had been two days since Alfred had wished for the research materials for his social studies class, three days since he had wished for rain and one day since the rain had stopped. He was thrilled beyond belief that the paw actually worked in his favor and he couldn't wait to see what grade he got on his project. He fidgeted slightly at his desk and when the teacher arrived at his, he looked up to see the glaring eyes of his professor.

"Well, Alfred, I have to say that I'm quite impressed with your report." He threw down the small stack of papers that was Alfred's 'hard work.' "Now, if only you applied yourself like that to everything else in this class."

Alfred gave his teacher a nervous nod, a little afraid that the teacher would see right through everything and know that he technically cheated. Once the elder had left his desk, Alfred let out a sigh of relief and slowly reached out, grasping the report on his school desk. He flipped it around, uneasy as to what he would find. A large "A+" danced across the cover page and Alfred pumped his fisted hands into the air.

"Yes! A plus!"

Minutes later the school bell rang, releasing him and all the other trapped students from the hell that was his U.S. History class. He dashed out, wanting to show Matthew further proof that the monkey's paw was the greatest thing on earth. He ran down the crowded hallways, not stopping till he reached the locker used by his brother.

"Matt! Oh my god! Matt! You have to see this!"

Unfazed by the sudden appearance of his hyper active sibling, the wavy haired blonde pulled his head from the depths of his locker, curious as to what Alfred was babbling on about.

"What is it Alfred?"

"Here, take a look!" He shoved the report at Matthew and continued to do a little victory jig while his brother looked at the paper. "I got an A plus on the history paper!"

"That's great Alfred!"

"Yeah and it's all thanks to the great and magical paw!"

Matthew's smile faded at the mention of the treacherous device that his brother possessed.

"A-about the paw, Alfred….I've been doing some reading…"

"You're always doing 'some reading' Matt. I'd be more surprised if you weren't."

"Alfred! This is important! I've been reading about that thing, that paw, and if it's anything like the original story, all you're going to get out of it is destruction and pain! You need to get rid of it!"

"Yeah right Mattie. Like I'll toss this awesome thing. Why would I believe that it would cause me great pain? Those are just stories. This now," he gestured to everything around them, "this is real life. Ya gotta stop filling your mind with fantasies and lies." He tapped his brother's forehead and continued on. "The paw hasn't hurt me, it won't hurt you, and it definitely won't cause the destruction of anything or everything that I hold dear. Now, let's forget about the paw and head over to the gym. I know you've wanted to see all of the science projects that are on display for the science fair. Then we'll go home after that."

"O-ok. That sounds good."

The two had just arrived home from viewing the projects at the fair. Matthew had scurried to his room to do homework as soon as they had stepped into the door way, thanking him for the company and for walking home with him. Alfred on the other hand went and searched out their parents, locating them in the kitchen. He stepped inside and got both of their attentions.

"I got an A plus on my history report today."

"Alfred honey, that's great!"

"That's my boy!"

"I'll cook you your favorite dinner tonight as a celebration."

"Alright! Thanks mom!"

He left the kitchen with a huge grin and ran up to his room, ready to do anything other than school work until dinner was ready. He reached his room and in a moment of spontaneity, swirled in his computer chair. Noticing the paw, he grabbed the decorated tube from his nightstand. Twisting and sliding off the cap, Alfred took out the shriveled hand. With the magical article in one hand he leapt off his chair and onto his bed, relaxing and thinking of his next wish.

"I want something as a gift to myself for getting such an awesome grade, but what?" He mumbled to himself. "Hmm…I want something that would be considered unobtainable for me but also useful at the same time…"

"Alfred?" Said boy jumped a little as a light tapping was heard at the door, Matthew's soft voice barely making it through the wood that separated them. "Mom says that dinner is ready and that you should come down now."

"Alright." He jumped off the bed and ran to the door, throwing it open much to the dismay of his twin. "Let's go eat!"

The dinner was delightful and tasty and Alfred couldn't have asked for anything more. Instead of running back up to his room, he had stayed downstairs to help clean up and spend quality time with his family as a thank you for the awesome food. Later in the night, as he and Matthew were getting ready for bed, he returned to his room to change when he noticed a thin piece of paper laying on the comforter of his bed. Curious as to what it could be, he picked it up and read the fine writing scrawled on it.

"Oh my god! This can't be real!" He reread the paper once more and pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

In his hands lay a check for one hundred thousand dollars. All that ran through his head was that he had to show this to someone, but whom? Who could he show it to without the threat of getting into trouble? Mom and dad were totally out of the question and all his friends lived on the other side of town…Matthew. He would show it to Matthew. He would never rat out his brother.

"Matt!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Was the quiet yell from the other down the hall.

"You have to see this! It's a full blown miracle!"

Alfred waited a few seconds, listening to the light pitter-patter of his brother's feet against the cool wooden floor of the house. Slowly the door to his room creaked open.

"What is it Alfred? I was trying to sleep."

The one being spoken to jumped off the side of his bed and ran up to his look alike at the door, shoving the check into delicate pale hands. The other looked down at the slip of paper and read the small words printed on the lines while Alfred continued to smile deviously. He watched as Matthew's eyes widened as shock took root on his face.

"Alfred! How…How did you get this? This is the first place prize money for the science fair!"

"How do you think I got it? I wished for something totally unobtainable and the paw granted my wish. Pretty cool huh?"

"No." Matthew looked up and locked his violet eyes on sky blue ones. "No it's not 'pretty cool' Alfred! You need to give this back to the school!"

"Give it back? There's no way in hell that I'd 'give it back' Mattie. It would be a total waste of a wish and plus, what's some nerdy kid going to do with all this money?"

"Oh, I don't know Alfred, maybe pay for their college education! Not every kid can get an athletic scholarship like you!"

"So, I'm still not giving it back."

"Goddamn it Alfred! Stop being such a selfish jerk! If you're not going to willingly give the money back, I'm going to tell the principal that you stole it!"

"What!" Alfred took a hard look at his brother. He can't do that! He'd lose all the scholarships he had achieved for athletics and he'd be kicked off the baseball team. "No! You are not going to do that!"

"Yes I am! And I'll tell mom and dad that you cheated to get that A as well."

"No you won't, because it you do I'll tell everyone about that time you got wasted at Francis' party and ended up making out with that albino kid who graduated last year."

"You…you wouldn't." The anger in Matthew's amethyst orbs were overcome with fear and Alfred knew he had won.

"Yes I would," he sneered, "and you know exactly how dad feels about stuff like that. You'll probably be kicked out and everyone at school would laugh at you and you'll be a total outcast. If you don't want that to happen, you won't tell. Got it?" He poked a finger out and into Matthew's chest.

The wavy haired blond, knowing that he had been beaten, nodded his head and left the room, heading towards his own. Alfred stayed rooted where he stood, only moving once he heard the door to Matthew's own room close. He entered his bed and covered himself with his blankets, turning his light out once he was comfortable. As he lay in bed, he could not fall asleep, paranoia entering his brain and filling his thoughts with 'what if's.

"He won't tell anyone, would he? No, not with the threat I told him…but what if he still does. I'll be suspended, no, I'll be kicked out. I'll never be able to play sports again. Mom and dad will disown me! Matthew can't tell them…no, he won't tell them. I'll make sure of that, I'll make it that he'll never tell."

As Alfred wrestled with his own thoughts, Matthew lay awake in bed, torn by his two conflicting sides. On one hand, he had to someone that Alfred had stolen the money but on the other, he really didn't want that embarrassing moment of his life out in the public. It wasn't his fault he got so drunk at that party. He just wanted to try and enjoy himself for once in his life and not be one of those people who lock themselves away to study all the time. He wanted to break free just once in his life. Too bad it ended the way it did, with a guy he really didn't know that well.

"I have to do it," he whispered to himself. "I have to tell the principal. I don't care what will happen to me, it's the right thing to do."

With his conscious cleared, Matthew was finally able to drift off into a somewhat peaceful slumber.

* * *

**I'm sorry I made Alfred a total jerk in this chapter. I didn't want to but I felt like it fit since he has the paw and all. I'll probably be updating this story next week so that we'll be able to finish it. If there are continuation problems please don't hesitate to tell me. I tend to have trouble with that especially in stories I haven't written for in a long time. Thanks!**

**Please read and review!  
**


End file.
